


Prompt Requests

by TheRealJadpeanut



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BDSM, Bondadge, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJadpeanut/pseuds/TheRealJadpeanut
Summary: Just some requests I wrote on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

_“Let me show you…”_

“You never slept with another girl?” Amethyst asked the rock star, genuinely surprised by her response.

“N-no…” Sadie managed to replay as her chubby cheeks turned bright red. “I mean…Lars told me stories about how him and Ronaldo experimented back in their mystery days…but…I didn’t really have any girlfriends growing up.”

“So…do you like girls?” Amethyst asked leaning against the speaker from the stage that was set up on the beach for tonight’s concert.

“I…I love Lars…but…I guess?...I just never had a chance to try it out.” The human girl managed to admit, still embarrassed about the topic.

A determined face spread on Amethyst’s face as she picked up fellow shorty, bridal style. “Yo Greg! I’m borrowing your van!” She simply shouted as she carried Sadie into the back of the vehicle.

“A-amethyst?!” Sadie eeped as the gem laid her on the floor in the back.

Amethyst crawled on top, placing a finger on Sadie’s lips as she gently shushed her. “Just let me show you how amazing playing for the other team is.” She then pressed her full lips against hers. Her tongue snaking into her mouth as she wrestled against it. The flustered rock star moaning into her mouth. As Amethyst pulled away, Sadie began to pant heavily. Her tongue dangling out as her hermones began to take over. That is until Amethyst’s hands went to her shirt. “W-wait.”

“Something wrong?” Amethyst asked

“I…I don’t think…you’ll like what you see. I mean…I’m nothing like Garnet or Pearl…” Her eyes looked away from her. Despite her success in the indie music scene, she was still a bit self-conscious.

“Neither am I.” Amethyst responded as her hands went to her own shirt to remove it. Her supple breasts now free and her plump belly sticking out a bit. To further emphasize, she gave it a gentle slap. Making her purple flesh jiggle a bit. “And I can tell you don’t mind.” She chuckled when she noticed the girl staring at her gut. Sadie let out a small smile as she began to undress herself. Her breasts were about as big as Amethyst’s, but her areola’s covered a lot more than her’s. Her gut was as soft as the gem’s, only her belly button stuck out and framed by a stretch marks that curved around it. A full blonde bush adorned her pelvis was stubble went down her short thick legs. ‘Viadlia, you got competition for the hottest blonde in Beach City’ Amethyst thought to herself as her eyes scanned down. “Well, for you’re first time with another lady, you’re really excited.” She chuckled as she noticed a small pool of Sadie’s arousal forming on the floor.

“Y…you’re just a really good kisser.” She nervously giggled in response before Amethyst began to straddle her pelvis. The girl moaned as she felt her puffy vaginal lips press against hers. “On the bright side, that means we can skip the foreplay and get to the action.” The gem moaned as their womanhoods began to grind against one another. Their juices smearing against each other as they filled the van with their moans. “A-amethyst!” Sadie moaned. Their clits becoming erect as the bumped into one another. “Don’t stop!”

“Ain’t planning on it, Sadie” She moaned in response as she lifted her pudgy leg over her shoulder. “Fuck! Lars is a lucky bastard!”

“I’m almost there!” Sadie screamed. “Make me cum! Make me cum with your wet cunt!” The gem let out a loud grunt while Sadie screamed. Their juices squirting out from each other and coating themselves. Sadie went limp. Her heavy chest rising with each gasp of air she took. Sweat dripping down her body as the afterglow consumed her. “W-wow…I should have done this years ago.” She managed to mumble. “I-I still prefer guys but this was great.”

“Who says this was over?” Amethyst smirked as her entire body glowed. Sadie went wide eyed as her lover soon changed into a familiar hair wrestler. A massive purple cock stood erect above her. “And since you prefer guys, I can still work with that….”


	2. Zukaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko x Aang with the sentance "No. I want them to hear us"

“Nnnngh…Spirits, no wonder you love being the top.” Aang bit into his bottom lip as he tried to hold in a moan. The Avatar’s entire manhood was hos enveloped, deep into his boyfriend’s virgin anus.

“Aang! You’re a lot bigger then I remember!” Zuko shout. The fire lord laying on his side as his muscular leg was lifted up by the airbender to give him better access into him.

“Z-zuko, keep down.” Aang panicked, whispering to him. “I…I know it’s late, but what if someone hears us?” The flustered guy was nervous, despite finally being the pitcher for tonight.

“No!” The prince shouted in a commanding voice. “I WANT them to hear us! Let them know how much you mean to me!”

Aang gasped as he leaned close to the taller man. His hips thrusting in a steady but rough tone as he planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s muscular shoulder. Trailing up his thick neck before pressing them against his mouth. He could feel the firelord’s warm tongue wrestled with his. Even as a bottom, Zuko still fought for dominance.

“Z-zuko! I’m getting close!” The airbender moaned as he felt a strong tingling sensation form in his pelvis.

“Inside!” The firelord commanded “As ruler of the Fire Nation, I demand you cum inside!” He gritted his teeth as he could feel the warm pre began to drip into him.

Aang moaned as he gushed into his lover. Sweat pouring down his toned body, making what little muscle he had glisten. He laid right behind his lover. His arms snaking around to gently play with his impressive hardened pecs. “Th-thanks for letting me do this, Zuko.” He said with a small smile on his tired face.

“A-any time Aang.” Zuko moaned, feeling his boyfriend’s semi erect length still inside him. “I-it was kind of nice to be able to relinquish control after having the weight of an entire nation on your shoulder.”

“You still amazing when it’s the other way around.” Aang purred, nuzzling close to his boyfriend as he gripped his pecs harder.

The firelord felt his manhood pulsate from his teasing. “You’re lucky I haven’t came yet.” He moaned as he gave the younger man a toothy grin. Zuko made quick work flipping Aang on his back and practically pinned him to the bed as he roughly kissed him once more.

Unbeknownst to the two men, one of the servants stood outside of the chamber doors. Her face blushing bright red as she simply held a duster in her hand.

“The firelord isn’t paying you to be a pervert!” One of the older servants shouted. The girl panicked as she quickly got back to work. Trying her best to ignore the loud sounds of the sweet love making that echoed the halls.


	3. BBRae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "There's a closet over there, you know..."

There’s a closet over there, you know….

Raven blushed as he made that suggestion.

“I-I may be horny, but I’m not that desperate for a room.” She whispered in an angry and flustered voice. Her purple eyes quickly scanning the hall where Jump City’s several gala guests were chewing the fat.

“And me giving you head while hiding in your cloak in public wasn’t desper-“ Beast Boy quickly shut up once she shot that four eyed red glare. “S-sorry…” He knew better then to continue when she gave him that look.

Her look relaxed as she gave him a small smirk. “Good boy.” She said before she leaned close to her boyfriend so her lips were near his pointed ear. “Promise to behave and you’ll get a taste of that again…and more” She couldn’t help but giggle as his cheeks turned deep red. For someone who talks a lot of game, it was always easy for her to make him fluster.

The two lover locked arms, walking close to each other as they went to rejoin the party. “Hey, Beast Boy! Raven!” A familiar voice rang out. The two turned to see Aqualad, dressed in a tight fitting armor outfit.

“Aquadude!” Beast Boy cheerfully called back and waved at him. Raven however, didn’t share his excitement as it was now her turn to get flustered.

“B-beast Boy…are you sure it’s a good idea for us to talk to your ex?” She whispered to him in a nervous tone.

“We weren’t really a couple. It was more like a guy on standby whenever I needed a booty call.” He casually replied to her.

“Like that’s any be-Aqualad….” She interrupted herself as the Atlantian now stood before them. “Hi….”

“Sorry if my outfit isn’t appropriate for this thing.” The tall buff teen said. “Back in Atlantis, the warriors usual wear their battle outfits for formal events.”

“Hey, when you’re one of the biggest badasses in the ocean, you gotta look the part.” Beast Boy said with a grin, making the taller guy chuckle.

“Still the smooth talker.” Aqualad grinned back as the two boys began to chat.

Raven’s eyes began to scan the two of them. The goth girl couldn’t help but imagine what else her boyfriend said to the East Titan during their time together. What else BB used his mouth for with him….how his green toned body pressed against the other’s more muscular taller build.

“The vegetarian diet’s been good to you.” Aqualad casually said. “Bumblebee’s been wanting to try it out.”

“Bumblebee’s with you?” Beast Boy asked, a bit surprised. “Always thought that her and Speedy were a thing.”

“Nah, we short of hit it off when we moved into the East T Tower. Before I knew it, we became an item.”

“Guess you got a thing for anything with the initials B.B.” The changeling couldn’t help but smirk. “Bumble Bee, Beast Boy, big booties.” This earned him a blush and a laugh from the taller Titan.

Their conversation was cut short however, when Raven grabbed his wrist. “Itwasniceseeingyou! BYE!” She quickly said as she used her levitation to practically fly Beast Boy and herself to the same hall from earlier.

“R-rae?!” Beast Boy went wide eyed as his girlfriend opened the closet door.

“This time, keep your mouth shut or someone will find us.” She hissed as she slammed the door shut behind her.


	4. Nani x David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted to write these tow based on this prompt "You're driving me crazy, please..."

David gulped as both his wrists and ankles were bounded by cuffs to the bed he lied in. The hot surfer was completely naked. His brown muscular flesh sprawled out for the pleasure of the woman who knew how to keep her eager boyfriend under control.

“N….nani?” David began nervously. He didn’t get much further as she pressed her lips against his. Her tongue snaking it’s way into his mouth as she wrestled with his tongue. As she pulled away, she looked at his face to marvel how flustered he was.

“Just lay back and let me have my fun” She whispered in a husky voice. Nani straddle his abdomen and began to grind against it. Her bare cunt rubbing against his hardened 6 pack abs. She could feel the hard muscle brushing against her lips as it began to coat it in her pre cum. “And I thought your ass was the best part of your body.” She moaned. During her grinding, her plump juicy ass would bump into David’s cock. He gasped as he felt her cheeks press against it.

“NAni!” The poor man moaned as his cock pulsated with arousal. “You’re driving me crazy! Pleaaaasssssse!”

Nani paid no attention at all as she bit her bottom lip. Her juices began flowing onto his abs, making them glisten. “Sorry David.” She smirked as she leaned forward. Her heavy breasts pressed against his pecs. “But I’m not ready for your cock just yet. I want to savor the rest of your body first.” Her lips went to his thick muscular neck as she began to leave a trail of kisses. A peck on his adam’s apple before she continued to trail down. Reaching his chest, she planted several kisses around his pics before reaching the hardened brown nub in the middle. David let out a loud moan that didn’t went unnoticed by Nani.

“Does someone like having his nipples played with?” Nani smirked. Her mouth enveloping the nub as she gently suckled on him. Her other hand went to grope his other pec, squeezing and teasing the nipple on that as well.

“N-no!” David tried to deny it. His blushing cheeks and hardening nipples saying the opposite.

Nani’s tongue began lapping at the nipple. Giving the nub several hard flicks with it. “Keep telling yourself that.” She teased as her lips moved further down. Her tongue began lapping up at the juices that still stained his abs. Her tongue tracing every crevice between his abs as she savored the mixture of herself and his sweat. Once cleaned, she went further down. Past the patch of soft hair that adorned his pelvis. Her lips planting kisses up his length.

A gasp escaped from David as he felt her lips finally reach his hard throbbing member. Her tongue slowing tracing around his head to tease him even further. Her hazel brown eyes stared deep into his as her lips enveloped the head. Her mouth slowly moving up and down. Taking her sweet time in order to savor the taste of her boyfriend’s hard brown cock. Still bound, all David could do was lay back and enjoy it while hoping Nani would eventually pick up the pace. Every time he tried to thrust up into her mouth, her hands went to push his pelvis down.

Several minutes passed until Nani let his cock out of her mouth. A loud plop emmited from her mouth as she did. “Now for the moment we’ve all been waiting for.” She giggled as she went up to straddle his lap. The head of his cock rubbing against her entrance. Coating each other with their pre cum that formed from the slow act that lead up to this point.

Nani moaned softly as she lowered herself down David’s length. Her boyfriend gasping as she enveloped every inch of his member. “aaah…” escaped from the woman’s lips as her pelvis pressed into his. “Bet you’ve been looking forward to this form the beginning.” She teased him. Watching his chiseled chest rise up as his breathing got heavy.

“Yeeeeaaaaahhh…” He moaned in a low voice. More moans escaped from him as Nani began to buck against him. His member sliding in and out as he rode him like he was her toy. Her riding got faster and more intense. The room quickly echoing with the sound of their flesh slapping against one another. Her heavy breasts flopping up and down with each buck

“I’m so close David!” She practically screamed. Drool beginning to drip from the corner of her mouth. “I want you to finish inside me!”

“B-but…” David tried to protest until he felt something stirring in his loins. His orgasm was approaching and he couldn’t pull out. Nani easily wanted this as she let out one final moan. Her teeth bitting into her bottom lip as she felt the man underneath her cum. Several strands shooting high up into her as her essence began to coat his cock. Both lovers were panting and sweating heavily. Their dark skin glistening from the hot sweat that coated them.

Nani laid on the buff surfer. Her arms wrapping around him as she nuzzled her face between his pecs.

“So….can you uncuff me now?” David asked meekly.

“No.” Was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet x Jamie with the prompt "You're so fucking beautiful like this..." This one was a challenge since I don't really ship these two.

Jamie laid on the bed, completely naked. The young mailman reached a hand down to his shaft as she slowly began to stroke it. His mind conjuring images of his one sided crush. The tall mysterious leader of the crystal gems stroking his soft.

“You humans are so soft and delicate.” He could practically hear her voice whisper into his ear. “Wonder how well you can handle me.”

He could imagine sitting on her lap. His bare back pressed against her supple breasts as she continued to play with him. Her other hand caressing his chest and exploring his body.

“I wish you could see yourself right now” She giggled before her juicy full lips stole a kiss from the back of his neck. Her pumping becoming much faster, making the human in her lap begin to squirm. “Moaning and squirming in my lap. You’re so fucking beautiful like this.”

Jamie began to buck up into her hand, only for Garnet to make him sit back down. “No, no no.” She playfully said. “Don’t move. Just sit still and enjoy this.” Her thumb rubbing against the tip of his cock to tease him further. This caused the human to whimper a bit as he finally reached his limit. His cum shooting in thick ropes covering the gem’s hand that still gripped his length.

Back in reality, Jamie laid on the bed. His seed covering his abdomen and formed a small pool on his pelvis. A few strands also sprawled out on his chest.

“God, why do I always get the most intense orgasms while thinking of her?” Jamie asked out loud inbetween breaths. “I really gotta get my mind off of her.”

“Yeah ya should.” A raspy female voice soon said. Jamie slowly turned his head to see Amethyst dingling from her whip outside his window. “Pearl was like this too and it did NOT go well.”

The human let out a scream as he lept out of bed, only to hit the back of his head against the wall behind his bed.

“What? I thought every guy wanted to show off for a girl.” Amethyst swinged into the room to check in on Jamie….and mainly to have some fun with the flustered human. But that is a story for another day.


	6. Korra x Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend of mine requested this and used this as an opportunity to indulge in his muscle fetish.

Korra let out a huff of air as she lifted a large weight above her head. The avatar ditched her usual attire in favor of her usual workout clothes. Tight gray shorts that showed off her thick muscular legs. A light blue sports bra cling to her plentiful brown breasts. IT also flaunted her muscular back, her hardened six pack abs, and a faint trail of dark brown body hair that trailed from her belly button down past her waist to the treasure trove that remained hidden in her shorts. Her famous biceps bulging as she held the large weight over her head. A cock smirk spread on her face as her blue eyes looked up.

“Ah yeah! 300 pounds!” She practically screamed, before tossing the weight back down onto the floor. This caused a loud SMACK sound to echo throughout the gym. “New personal best!”

“Just because you’re working on your strength, doesn’t mean you can be rough with the work out equipment.” An annoyed voice said to her. Turning around, the Avatar saw none other then the Fire Prince Zuko. The firebender had his familiar scowl towards the girl. Only he ditch his royal garments for a simple red spandex tight pair of shorts. It snug tightly to his muscular ass and his heavy package. With the way it dangled with his movements, you could swear his shorts were actually painted on. His fair skin was hardened from years of bending training and it definitely showed. His six pack abs could rival Korra’s. But instead of a heavy pair of breasts, he had large strong pecs that framed his olive colored nipples. His arms were thick and muscular that would make even an earth bender feel self-conscious around.

“And since when do you ever go easy on anything?” Korra smirked, making the prince blush. “I thought you were the strong furious leader of the fire nation.” She continued to tease as she walked towards her muscular boyfriend.

Zuko merely crossed his arms over his chest as he huffed. “D-did you came here to mock me or to work out?”

“Easy, Zuko. How about you help spot me with the leg press?” She smirked as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the leg press machine.

“O-ok…500 pounds?” Zuko asked as he began to set up the weights.

“More like…1,200.” Korra told him as she got into place.

“S-seriously? I can’t even press that amount!” He shouted in shock, but still set up they weights to what her girlfriend commanded.

“That’s why you don’t skip leg day.” She grunted as the weights went down to her feet, pushing them against her ample bosom. Korra gritted her teeth as she used her muscular legs to push the weights back up. Zuko couldn’t help but stare at her legs. Seeing them hardened and even a vein beginning to become visible as the muscles pressed it against her skin. He was snapped back into reality as he heard her groan as she pushed the weights all the way up. But it didn’t sound like a simple grunt. IT sounded more…uphoric. She continued to press with her legs. Each time they pressed the weights, all the way up she moaned louder. Sweat making her dark skin glisten as she shuddered. But Zuko could tell she was shuddering, not because she was struggling…but something else. She continued until she reached her 10th rep. As her legs went back down, the fire prince thought he saw something form in Korra’s lap. Something…. that made a faint wet stain.

‘I-is Korra…. turned on from working out?’ He wondered, his eyes widening as he now realized how often the Avatar has done this and how she got her build.

“…out the chest weight machine.” Korra began as she made her way to the multi-use chest weight machine, only to realize her boyfriend was still standing by the leg press machine. “Zuko!” She called out, making him jump

“Wh-what?! Oh! Sure!” He quickly said as she ran towards her. “Let’s…. let’s what?”

“Work on our arms and chest next.” She raised an eye brow. “Are you ok?... we can stop if you need to cool down.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine” He reassured her, blushing a bit “Are YOU ok?”

“Are you kidding?” She chuckled, flashing him a grin. “I feel amazing whenever I work out!” She flexed her biceps to show off as she also sent a wink his way.

“Y-yeah. I bet you do….” He softly mumbled as his cheeks flushed red.

“Huh?” Korra asked as she could barely make out what he just said.

“N-nothing!” He quickly stammered as she sat down on the machine. “I’ll go first.” His hands grabbed the weight handles as he did the pec dec fly. His arms curling forward as he brought the handles out in front of him. His biceps swelling and his pecs flexing into one another. He continued his reps, grunting with each one. Korra couldn’t help but stare as the fire prince continued his work out. Her eyes drawn to his pulsating muscles. Beads of sweat running between his abs and pecs like it was a small waterfall.

“H-hey Zuko..w-why don’t we up the weight for your chest press?” She suggested. The Avatar couldn’t help but gently bite her bottom lip as she added more weights

“O-okay?” Zuko hesitantly replied as he set up the weights for his chest press. His arms Pushing forward slowly as he struggled a little bit.

“Come on, Zuko. I know you got it in you!” Korra cheered him on in a husky tone as she felt her loins stir. Zuko continued. Grunting loudly and gritting his teeth as he pushed the weights forward once more. “Yeeeaaaahhh. Show me what you got babe.” She whispered as her breathing bot heavier. Zuko’s stomach gently throbbed as he continued his reps. The stench from his sweat got stronger and tickled Korra’s nose. ‘Spirits. You’re so fucking beautiful like this.” Korra moaned with a shudder. Perhaps much louder then intended.

“W-wait what?!” Zuko practically shrieked as she jumped up, looking at his girlfriend.

“W…what was what?” Korra nervously peeped. Her cheeks blushing deep red in embarrassment.

“Korra….I notice you getting wet when you were doing those leg presses.” Zuko simply stated. “And it sound like you we’re getting REALLY excited from my work out.” Korra fiddled with her fingers as she looked away from him. “Korra”

Korra puffed her cheeks slighty before finally caving in. “Alright…I get…h-horny when ever there’s something that involves lifting weights…sweat…o-or muscle…”

Zuko smiled at her. “You know….” He gently said to her, smiling a bit. “It felt pretty good when you were staring at me during my work out.”

“Is that show?” Korra smirked at him. Her muscular arms wrapping around him. His musky scent practically assaulting her nostrils, further adding to her horniness. “Fuck, you smell amazing.” She moaned.

“Not every day someone compliments me for being sweaty.” Zuko couldn’t help but chuckle.

Korra looked into his eyes, lust filling in her emerald blue ones. “You know…there is one particular work out I love to do….but I need someone else in order to do it.”

“We can go back to the palace so we…” Zuko tried to slip out from her grip, only for it to tighten. Her hands going down to grope his ass.

“Or…we can go into the locker room showers.” Korra moaned. “In fact..we’re doing it in the showers!” She practically drooled as she pulled her boyfriend towards the locker room.

“W-wait! Someone might see-“ Zuko tried to protest as his cheeks were as red as the flames he bent.

“Let them look! I need this, Zuko!” She screamed in a husky voice as she shot a toothy primal grin at him.

‘Spirits, I hope I can last her idea of a work out.’ Zuko gulped as he knew how long her girlfriend could go in bed.


End file.
